


stay with me (always)

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: stay [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stupid jinyoung and his stupid hero complex, wanting to (stupidly) save everyone. (and yet that's so jinyoung, jaebum can't help but fall in love more.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay with me (always)

there’s a cold chill running down jaebum’s spine as he looks through his viewfinder from the rooftop on the opposite side of the building jinyoung went in to. minutes (just minutes?) have passed since jinyoung went inside the building after hearing the ‘clear’ from youngjae. so far, his earpiece hasn’t caught any noise other than the breathing of his members. that in itself should be okay, typically.

 

but the situation wasn’t typical.

 

because stupid jinyoung and his stupid hero complex, wanting to (stupidly) save everyone.

 

(and yet that’s so jinyoung, jaebum can’t help but fall in love more.)

 

“shit!” jaebum hears youngjae cursing. he tightens his grip on the trigger, narrowing his eyes through the viewfinder. “hyung? hyung!” youngjae screams, and then there’s static.

 

another cold chill runs through jaebum’s spine and he recognizes the ugly feeling.

 

jinyoung was in trouble.

 

jaebum’s knuckles turn white at the hard grip he had on the sniper. he wants to move, wants to run to jinyoung. he wants to forget the mission, throw everything away, run after jinyoung inside the target’s building.

 

he doesn’t.

 

(because jinyoung would kill him if he doesn’t finish this mission.)

 

there was a cough through the earpiece. it was rough, dry, like the man needed to spit something out but couldn’t. like air needed to enter his lungs but didn’t.

 

“i’m fine.” jinyoung’s voice resonates through the earpiece. jaebum’s grip hasn’t loosened and the ugly feeling just spread to his guts.

 

“sorry, bit of a run in. i’m fine.” i’ll be fine is what jaebum hears. but this wasn’t the time to scold jinyoung.

 

“youngjae-yah,” jinyoung wheezes and jaebum searches for him through the viewfinder. “it’s clear. their boss left in a hidden passage. couldn’t follow in time. but file’s all there. get--” jinyoung coughs again and jaebum finds him.

 

he finds him leaning against the wall, hand clutching his stomach. jinyoung’s skin looks pale. his fringe sticking to his forehead from the sweat.

 

suddenly, everything was a blur. jaebum barely remembers yanking the door of the rooftop open, nearly jumping an entire flight of stairs repeatedly until he reached the ground floor, and narrowly missing a car and a motorcycle when he crosses the street.

 

he finds jinyoung in the same place. jinyoung’s head hangs on the side. his skin looks clammier, paler but he’s sweating. his chest rise up and down quickly.

 

there was a red stain on his shirt.

 

“fuck!” jaebum skids the concrete, landing next to jinyoung who offers him a weak smile. jinyoung was wheezing. “fuck!” jaebum emphasizes, carefully raising jinyoung’s hand to see the damage. he rips off the already bloodied shirt and tries to make a makeshift bandage.

 

jinyoung had the gall to laugh at him.

 

jaebum rips his own shirt in half. “youngjae--ambulance--bring in mark now!” he screams through the earpiece, ignoring the traffic noise and the pounding in his ears. he remembers screaming it two more times, expecting mark to appear out of the blue because jinyoung’s eyes were drooping and--

 

“no! no! jinyoung, jinyoungie, stay awake!” he says, panic rising up his throat. he slaps jinyoung’s cheek lightly a few times to make sure his eyes stay open. the bleeding stops, but it was obvious jinyoung lost a lot.

 

jinyoung’s weak smile is still there. “you could at least,” he wheezes, taking a deep breath, “whisper sweet nothings into my ear, hyung.” he jokes. he jokes and jaebum could strangle him right now.

 

jinyoung was still laughing, so weak and so airy, and jaebum can’t believe jinyoung. can’t believe jinyoung so much that he doesn’t notice the tears falling his cheeks until jinyoung wipes it off with a shaking hand.

 

“jinyoung. jinyoungie. fucking stupid jinyoungie.” jaebum says repeatedly, holding jinyoung’s hand with his, pressing it against his cheek. jinyoung laughs again. jaebum glares. “you’re not allowed to leave me, jinyoungie.” he pulls jinyoung against him, letting jinyoung bury his nose at the crook of jaebum’s neck. jinyoung kisses what he can reach.

 

“when will you learn,” he pauses as he pecks the column of jaebum’s throat. “that you can’t tell me what to do during a mission, hyung?”

 

jaebum pulls jinyoung closer, avoiding touching the poorly bandaged wound. “stay with me, goddammit.”

 

he feels jinyoung smiling. feels the flutter of jinyoung’s long eyelashes on his skin as they close. “always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my knowledge of the people are from a few performances, interviews and a whole fuck-ton of fanfiction. ~~which may or may not be a good basis for characterization...~~ So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not English-picked, so please forgive grammatical errors and extreme wrong use of tenses.


End file.
